Itachi's Drugs
by Kinneshi
Summary: A random story containing fights, crushes, and involuntary makeovers. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's Drugs

Chapter One: Itachi Appears..with drugs

'What am I doing here?' Sasuke thought, bored. 'Oh yeah. This was supposed to be some hotshot party before it turned lame.' He sighed unhappily. The usual crowd was here. Neji and Tenten were talking, well Neji was listening. Lee was yelling about the energy of youth. Choji was eating next to Shikamaru who was muttering "troublesome". Shino and Kiba were arguing, something about Kiba stepping on Shino's bugs…Sakura and Ino were stalking Sasuke. Naruto was annoying the hell out of him…as usual…when he wasn't talking to Hinata. There was a loud band and a smoke cloud.

"Quite a dramatic entrance, wasn't it?" Kakashi said smiling, as the smoke cleared. Most people rolled their eyes and then gagged.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled in unison. The two freaks were huggin in the middle of the room.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Ino yelled.

"Uh…why?" Sakura asked.

"Well duh forehead-girl…to probe that Sasuke-kun loves me and not you."

"Why you-you-you PIG!" Sakura seethed.

Sasuke tried to pretend he wasn't there. Tough luck.

"Right, Sasuke-kun, you like me better?" Ino said giggling.

"I don't like either of you," Sasuke muttered, agitated.

"Leave him alone. It's sickening," Itachi appeared in front of them. He nodded to Sasuke (they're on speaking terms in this story).

"Oh. My. God! It's a double of Sasuke!" Ino yelled.

"What's your name!"" Sakura asked, trying to beat Ino to the new guy.

"Give up billboard-brow!"

"At least I'm not a slut!"

"What! You're the one who's throwing her self at him!"

"An you're both forgetting about the other Uchiha." They turned and saw Temari sitting on Sasuke's lap, smirking. ""Guess he likes me."

"…" Sakura and Ino took a few minutes to process this, flirting with Itachi the whole time.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled.

"HE does not like you, you witch!" Ino shouted.

"Is that why he has his arm around me of his own free will?" Temari asked scathingly.

"Tweedledee and Tweedldum go bother someone else and leave Itachi alone…unless he likes sluts," Sasuke said grinning. They had flames in their eyes as they looked at Temari. They finally walked away and tried to give Hinata a make-over.

"Th-thank-you but I-I'm okay, r-really," Hinata repeated.

"Fine. Who thinks Hinata should have a make-over?" Ino yelled.

Kiba raised his hand. "Sexier clothes," he yelled, as Shino put a leash around his neck. Naruto whistled and catcalled (scary), causing Neji to whack him across the head. Gaara's just like 'hn". The girls came over, leaving a disappointed Sasuke and Neji. Hinata started backing away slowly, hoping they wouldn't notice. Too bad. They dragged her to her bedroom. (Hyuga main house is unsupervised...oh yeah...actually Hiashi's locked up in a closet with porno…man is he enjoying that)

"W-why do I n-need a m-m-makeover?" Hinata asked nervously.

"The guys like you but you're way to tame," Temari explained cheerfully. "So we're updating your closet. Hinata took a look at what Temari was wearing(short black cami, red and black skirt that was maybe 6 in., cut black and red stockings, and black boots halfway up her calves, and random accessories) and shuddered.

'Thank god for the stockings,' Hinata thought before they closed in. the guys, in the meanwhile, where still bored.

"Does anyone have ANYTHING to do?" Naruto groaned. Itachi looked at Sasuke, then pulled out a zip lock bag with white powder. "Heeeey…aren't those drugs?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"It's a new kind of candy that smells really good," Itachi said innocently..or as innocent as he could without seeming suspicious (I mean come on, he's a criminal. I know I'd be pretty frickin suspicious if he had a bad of white powder.)

Naruto looked convinced. "Fine. Give me some." Itachi silently handed the bad to him.

"I suggest you put some on a piece of paper before smelling it. And the scent is hard to pick up at first." Sasuke hid a grin behind his hand as he watched Naruto snorting drugs..on tape. Soon he was stoned or high enough to do anything.

----------------------

stay tuned for more craziness. you know you don't wanna miss gaara fighting and neji revealing his feelings to tenten and more


	2. Chapter 2: A Makeover and Gayness

Please review..sorry for the long wait..but i'm a bit lazy at times. Please enjoy..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi's Drugs

Chapter Two: A Makeover and Gayness

Recap

"It's a new kind of candy that smells really good," Itachi said innocently..or as innocent as he could without seeming suspicious (I mean come on, he's a criminal. I know I'd be pretty frickin suspicious if he had a bad of white powder.)

Naruto looked convinced. "Fine. Give me some." Itachi silently handed the bad to him.

"I suggest you put some on a piece of paper before smelling it. And the scent is hard to pick up at first." Sasuke hid a grin behind his hand as he watched Naruto snorting drugs..on tape. Soon he was stoned or high enough to do anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey blondie, when Kiba walks back in, french him, got it?" Shino said.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted with excitement. Conveniently, Neji had walked off to find some music. Kiba got back from the bushes and had, like, two seconds before Naruto jumped him.

"Ahhh! Nooooo! I'm not that way!!" he screamed in a high pitched voice before Naruto kissed him. "Aiiiii! That was my first kiss! I'm gonna kill you, you son of a b-…!" Kiba started cursing as Naruto started dragging him into the corner. Neji, hearing Kiba's last plea, spit out his spike soda and looked from Naruto to Kiba, back and forth, before walking back out. So, by now, you realize Itachi is a psychotic party animal who has plenty of illegal shit around.

--The Makeover—

"Hinata, just say it."

"I-I can't!"

"We'll have to kill Kiba, Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara if you don't," Temari threatened.

"Think of all the deaths you'll be responsible for," Ino added.

"O-ok-okay," Hinata took a deep breath. "F-f-flowers!"

"Hinata! That's not what you agreed to!" Sakura yelled.

"S-sorry," she said sheepishly.

"We'll force your crush out of you if you don't!" Tenten interrupted.

"O-okay." Taking another deep breath, she said,"Fuck." The other kunoichis cheered raucously.

"You can't be shy now!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay," Hinata agreed.

"See," Ino said, "She didn't stutter! The guys will all be after her now!" They followed Temari back to the living room place. The guys glanced up from watching Naruto dancing with Kiba (unwilling participant) to Fack by Eminem (with clothes on at least). Kiba looked up from where he was chained and whistled, Naruto drooled, Sasuke stared at Temari, Shino cleaned his glasses, Choji ate chips, Lee thought of Sakura, Shikamaru pictured clouds, Gaara and Itachi stared with open mouths (O.O **O.O**), and even Neji looked at her.

"Yo fellas, at least say something instead of staring at her like a juicy hamburger," Ino yelled. Choji looked up at the hamburger part. Seeing none, he sighed and reached into his bag of chips.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled. "It's empty!" He started crying while Ino pretended to play the world's smallest violin before tossing him another bag. Neji wished that Tenten would dress like that. In his opinion an outfit consisting of a small black tank top with the bottom half mesh, black and purple pleated skirt that was no longer than 8 inches, black tights, and black ankle boots with purple laces was pretty sexy.

"Close your mouths guys," Tenten reminded them. Naruto snapped out of it and suddenly wasn't all fucked up anymore..somehow. Itachi and Sasuke were whispering furtively to each other.

"Oh…let's..uh..get the ..uh..party..uh..started," Kiba stuttered as he glanced at Hinata. Accidentally, he put Fack on causing Naruto to go into "high" mode again. He grabbed Hinata and started grind dancing with her. She looked frightened of Naruto, although she used to have a crush on him, which is really pathetic.

"What did you give him?!" Hinata yelled after knocking him out with a vase.

"Nice aim," Temari smirked. Sasuke wouldn't need anything to dance with me, would he?" The said ninja stood up, walked over, and started dancing with her (but thankfully the song was Hangin by a Moment by Lifehouse. "Hey dog boy!" Temari yelled. "Put a better song on!"

"Fine," he muttered having a brilliant idea.

_Get ready for action!  
I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)_

"Turn that off!" Neji yelled.

"Why? You having fantasies of Tenten?" Sakura asked grinning evilly.

"No. I just don't have a dirty mind. Tenten is a friend, only a friend." Neji said glaring. 'I hope that doesn't mean anything to her,' Neji thought regretfully. Tenten fought to hold back tears.

'It's not like I though he could love anyone.' She turned abruptly and started to walk off, but turned and requested a song.

"You sure?" Kiba asked, amused.

"Yes." She said firmly.


End file.
